halloween party
by NocheKrovoche
Summary: Ban and Ginji plans to attend a halloween party but a mishap on the part of the Blonde getbacker blows it and they spend the holiday as only grown men do. WARNING: Yaoi, and much other.


**Halloween Party**

**By: NocheKrovoche**

_-I do not own any of the characters here so, yeah._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Ban and Ginji were bustling about in their hotel room getting ready for a Halloween party the other guys were throwing at the HonkyTonk. Master had not been very enthusiastic over the use of his beloved cafe to be some trash place of drunken youths, but Heaven was able to _persuade_ him to agree. Of course, Ginji had also helped, putting on a teary-eyed puppy face for the owner of the said cafe.

Ginji was thrilled at once when he heard the news and suggested that they make it a costume party. The Jagan user had conceded only because they were able to scrounge up some money from an easy mission, denying every accusation thrown at him that included something about free food and booze.

And thus, here they are, a few hours away from the night of the celebration. The gang had made it a costume party, going along with the exuberant blond man's idea, and the two get-backers found themselves in a costume store, purchasing their new outfits for the upcoming night.

Ban was just finishing off his shower while Ginji put on some nail paint as a finishing touch to his costume before he wear the black angel wings. They were going along as a gothic angel and a pirate. Naturally, Ginji wanted his costume to be absolutely perfect, hence the nail paint.

The former emperor insisted that they should at least put some effort on their costumes seeing as they weren't going to pay for anything at the party. That, and he wanted to win the 'best costume' award for the night, even if he wouldn't admit it out loud.

But nothing could have prepared Ban for the surprise he got when he left the shower.

There, on the floor, was the blond gothic angel squirming in the middle of the haphazardly thrown mess of stained cotton balls and nail paints.

Ban raised an elegant brow at the scene, but was even more surprised with what the blonde said.

Ginji lifted his eyes from the floor and caught Ban's with a pleading look. "Ban-chan, can you scratch my butt? It really itches right now."

There was a pregnant pause as Ban processed the words in his head. Here was his partner and secret love -not that he'd tell it to anyone- asking him to scratch his ass and looking so adorably cute with his agonized face and pouting lips.

His mind went blank as he imagined the feeling of Ginji's firm buttocks in his hands, the globes being spread apart, exposing his virgin entrance, the tight hole puckering up at him as he-

"Ban-chaaaaaan..." Ginji whined as he began to writhe some more, eliciting some very suggestive sounds.

Ban's ears perked at the mewls and moans coming from his blonde crush, the majority of his blood going straight to his groin.

"Ban-chan, please? I can't ruin my nail paint ..." begged Ginji with hooded eyes, his face torn in an expression between discomfort and suffering, a blush staining his cheeks.

This time, Ban was sure that there's a tent that formed at his southern regions from his towel that was wrapped securely on his waist.

With two quick strides, he crossed the room and was beside his friend. Ginji got up on all fours and lifted up his rear, looking at the other expectantly, not even thinking what kind of picture he was giving Ban.

The brunette had to hold back the onslaught of dirty images fleeting past his mind, thinking if he should actually give it a go and follow his instincts, which is to fuck Ginji right there on the floor.

Of course, that wouldn't be good because that would make him a rapist.

He contemplated for a moment before deciding that he should put this wonderful opportunity to good use. Even if he couldn't have sex with his blonde friend, it could at least provide amazing images the next time he wanked.

Grinning evilly to himself, he looked at the blonde with innocent eyes and spoke.

"Ginji, you should take off your pants. I can't scratch it properly like that," He suggested calmly despite his mind reeling with even more lewd things.

The blonde man dropped his ass on the floor and eyed the clasps and zipper that held the pants on it's place.

"You do it, Ban-chan. I might mess up my nails," He stated firmly as he resumed his position.

Ban gulped audibly at his request but reached out a hand towards the smooth material, opened the fly and slowly tugged the tight pants down. Ginji gasped when it grazed past his buttocks. He moaned again and looked at Ban.

"Ban-chan, hurry up." his voice was husky and Ban knew that he'll need another shower after this.

The material of Ginji's briefs was so thin that he could almost make out the crack of his butt. He touched the soft cloth and heard the blonde hiss. Ban began to sctratch gently making sure not to think of naughty things.

But Ginji, the insufferable twerp that he is, just had to make things harder for his partner.

"Mmm...harder, Ban-chan...gasp...t-there...mmhmm...harder, Ban-chan, harder..."

The moans continued on, filling Ban's senses with even more filthy thoughts. His eyes were heavy lidded as he listened to the blonde's voice. His muscles were turning into jelly with every groan that slipped past Ginji's lips.

Both of his hands were now working furiously on his partner's butt. He couldn't stop himself, and the next thing he knew, he had already slipped inside the flimsy briefs. The heat radiating from the skin was euphoric to him.

Ginji seems unfazed by the fact that his partner was having his way with his butt. He just continued to moan in his cute voice.

That happened to be the only thing pushing Ban off the brink of his sanity. And with another mewl, Ginji's breath hitched as a slim finger finally found its way into his tight hole.

His eyes shot open as the feeling of something enter him sank in. He was wild with worry as he knew that he was getting more and more aroused. But it was becoming harder and harder for him to keep his mind working as a new kind of pleasure took over his body.

He was about to protest to Ban when something inside him was nudged by the wriggling finger.

Ginji let out an ear-splitting scream as he arched his back. Ban stilled for a moment, seeming shocked, before he continued assaulting the softening ring of muscles.

He grinned when he brushed against the bundle of nerves again and got the same reaction. Ban pumped the single finger in and out of Ginji, making him cry out his name.

By then, Ginji's arms had long lost their strength, his face pressed on the cold marble, his breathing erratic, and his skin on fire.

But soon, Ginji felt that all too familiar feeling in his stomach and he came on the floor with Ban's name on his lips.

He struggled to regain his breathing as he pushed himself off of the floor. Ginji looked down on his costume, cringing his nose at the sight of white, sticky fluid adorning it.

His sour expression immediately turned into lust when he heard a low voice from behind him.

"If you came just from one finger, then wait until you try _this._" Ban grinned as he massaged his aching cock in his hands.

Ginji smiled despite himself and launched his body on the smirking brunette.

"Guess we won't make it to the party," He whispered hungrily, "But this is more of a prize than anything I could get from there." He captured his partner's lips with his own as a hand snaked towards the aforementioned prize.

--

A/N: uhhhhh... this was rather weird. I was in so much hurry to get _it_ over with. I'm not confident with my writing skills, especially in that area. I just end up with a scene in my head and a failing brain. Sucks too much.

Anyway, this was inspired by my sister when she was putting on some nail paint for an event. Yeah, she did ask me to scratch her butt. I didn't do it, though she took my comb and used it. So now I'm plotless again and combless.


End file.
